ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk Brynger
Dusk Brynger is an American professional wrestler signed to who the fuck cares. Background The Nightmare, that is the only way to explain this man. To start with, he was captain of the US Navy's Greco-Roman Wrestling team. He also had some small runs with a Back Yard federation, and that is where tragedy struck. In a last match for him, a Buried Alive match, after he was put in the casket, some things with the pyro caught fire, and that had him trapped, burning him alive. After four years of rehab, he got back into the swing of things, going to FCW. His move to FCW was a huge one, going for a man he had a vendetta against. Michael 'Wild Child" Chasm, a man he idolized, and a man who refused to sign an autograph for him while he was about to die. He got his revenge in a match he made himself, a Shattered Dreams match, a match that is set up like a cage match, though that cage is made of Glass. That match ended with the only way to win, Chasm going threw glass and landing on the outside, giving Dusk the Xtreme title, as well as his already held TV title. At this point he joined up with another killer by the name of Plague who was later revealed to be none other than Lord Jaguar. Calling themselves 2 Sick Fucks, they went on a small rampage whever FCW took them. Although never winning the Tag Titles they were still a team to be reckoned with until Dusk stabbed Lord Jaguar in the back and left him without a partner. Dusk twisted the knife a little deeper with some backstage politicing that lead him to win a Title that should have gone to Eric Micheals and to ruin Lord Jaguar's image. The TV title was combined with the Xtreme title, which he lost to his friend and partner, Adam Sheerbank, but moving to bigger things, a World title shot. He came up short, but proved himself so well, he went for the Euro, the second highest belt in the fed, and won against Jake Dangerously. He held it for a LONG time, until losing to another friend, Zeven Zion in one hell of a match. His time at FCW was filled with killings and torture, and the federation could no longer afford to keep him out of jail for his 'Extra-curricular' activities, which led to him leaving, and finding that his brother went to HCW, a federation he spent a small stint in undefeated. He came back, capturing his brother, and making a stand once more. People at HCW don't know what to expect, he gave Kris Calloway the World title when he won it from 'Smoke' and now people wonder what is next, after he has already killed one HCW wrestler by the name of DMA, and hurt another just after he signed his contract with the VP, Phil Kingston. What is next for this enigma of terror. It seems this enigma spent some time in jail, but his time is almost done. Who knows what will happen then. Wrestling career HCW and FCW Due to the burning of the records at FCW involving this wrestler after his supposed death, the past record is impossible to be found. Personal life Not much is known about his personal life besides the fact that he is smarter than most, and seems to love to kill. If misery loves company, well, this is her spokesman, as nothing seems to go right for this man. He is to be feared, for sure, but man people wonder why he is so evil. He even tried being nice one time, until his father was killed by friend Adam Sheerbank, which set him up to kill all in his path. He takes no prisoners, and goes for the throat at all costs. He has followed his brother, whom they seem to have issues with, who knows where that may lead. After his brother went to jail, he realized wrestling was too much and left. Trivia Championships and Accomplishments *FCW TV Champion (Never lost) *FCW Xteme Champion 1x *FCW Euro-continental Champion 1x *FCW TV Champion of the Year 2008 *FCW Best Storyline of the Year 2008 Moveset *'Finishing Moves' *''Moon Rise(Moonsault Corkscrew Legdrop) *Total Eclipse(Spinning Neakbreaker) *'Signature Moves''' *'Vessel' (Sleeper hold+back leg lock) *'Standing Shooting Star Press' *'Regular Moves' Strike: *Snap Jab *Dropkick *Back Chop *Enzuigiri *Spinning Wheel Kick Front grapples: *Arm Drag *Headlock Takeover *Wrist & Arm Wrench *Tigerbomb *Jumping Armbreaker *Flash Back *Suplex *Armbar *Neckbreaker *Backbreaker *German Suplex Back Grapples: *School Boy Pin *Snapmare *Back Suplex Pin *Russian Leg Sweep Ground: *Bow & Arrow *Cocky Pin *Knee Drop *Belly Stomp *Leg Lock *Knee Smash Corner: *Turnbuckle Clothesline *Turnbuckle Dropkick *Double Underhook Suplex *Head Scissors Flip *Superplex *Back Elbow Strike *Forearm to Back *Side Slam *Super Back Suplex *Toss Into Ring Post Groggy Against Ropes: *Slingshot Suplex Standing Outside Ring Attack: *Vaulting Body Press Diving Outside Ring Attack: *Suicide Dive Diving Attacks: Standing: *Missile Dropkick *Diving Reverse Elbow Downed: *Diving Elbow Drop *Diving Moonsault Category:Wrestlers